Deception
by AquaTonicAndTheShadowMistress
Summary: Problems seem to occur while Squall is just Headmaster. Will the team be able to defeat this new enemy or perish along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"It's a matter of mind, and as such, there is no answer that is either right, or wrong. It all depends on any one persons ethics. Love cannot be defined, by one simple term, cause it has a whole variety of meanings, depending on the situation.

I can, for example, tell my best friend that I love her. That does not necessarily mean the same thing as I love this type of cake, or I love my husband. Yet in all forms love is the same, an extreme like for something or someone." I stood before the rest of the students, with irritation as I answered the question, 'Does the word love, always have the same meaning? What defines this meaning?' , "Even so, that definition is incorrect, AND IS correct at the same time. So, to answer your question, your question cannot be answered properly."

Taking my seat I sighed, resting my head against the back of my arms. This class was too simple! Professor Heartily nodded and stood once more, a proud smile on her face. As always I had done exactly what she wanted of me when she asked me such ridiculous questions. I elaborated and basically taught the class for her. Now she would elaborate on what I meant in simple teenage terms so that the morons could grasp the concept. From the blank stares on many of their faces, it was obvious the explanation was needed.

The hour for the English class passed and I spent the entire time doodling on a sheet of paper. When the bell rang to excuse us I stood and, with the rest of the class filed out. Each of us received an assignment as we filtered out the door and I gazed down at mine.

"Joy," I unconsciously muttered, "another essay and this time its about my hero…" I could hardly contain my excitement…considering there was no excitement to contain. I crammed the paper into my book bag and headed to my dorm, in need of my gun blade for weapons training in fifteen minutes.

In my room I dumped my bag on the bed and reached into my closet, pulling out a leather case that held my precious weapon. Slowly I opened the case and pulled the thick black leather sheath from its hiding place; attached it to my belt, and reached in once more, single handedly pulling out the long, thin, emerald colored blade by its handle. I swung it once, twice, spun it, and slid it into its sheath. A smile danced on my lips.

"Soleth, such an elegant blade." I turned at the sound of Professor Almasy's voice and quickly I bowed in respect.

"Professor! What can I do for you?" He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him.

"I was just on my way to class, and as your one of the quickest learning students, I was hoping to get a moment or two with you to focus solely on your style." I felt my face flush slightly at the comment. Instructor Seifer Almasy was second to the most gorgeous men in school, and the most easily accessible to any female. He has short, wildly spiked blonde hair, these enigmatic blue eyes that just draw you in, I think he is the only professor to NOT wear the typical instructor uniform, but rather, is constantly dawned in a long white trench coat, its red cross on the back able to catch anyone's eye; a tight fitting blue tank top, showing the lines of each perfectly defined muscle, and his loose fit black pants that slid against his, more then likely, perfect legs. His presence was enough to make most girls melt. I knew everyone would be talking about it later, but I was glad to know that he thought I was such a good student, and wanted to spend personal time with me to train.

I thrust my gunblade forward and spun to the side, dodging a blow from the instructor. Dropping to one knee I spun around as quickly as possible. When I felt my leg connect with his I lifted the blade and swung down. The sound of metal against metal filled the air as he countered my attack. We both remained still, in absolute silence. The fight had gone well into the class, both of us caught up in the passion of battle. Seifer stared up at me, his brows deeply furrowed as he slowly moved to stand up.

"Excellent job Ms Alistom. You've far surpassed what I thought you were capable of." I stood myself, bowing, and feeling faint, the sweat dripping heavily from me.

"Thank you professor." I looked up at him with a small smile, he even was sweating furiously. He turned to the rest of the students and gave his speech for the new students. This was after all, the first day of class after summer vacation. I myself was now a SeeD cadet and within a couple months I would be taking the test to become one of the elite fighters, only a few were chosen each year. Excitement, I think that is the only word that can describe the feeling.

Nearly ten minutes passed, there was still twenty minutes until class ended and we moved onto lunch; we were paired off for sparing practice.

"Nevar!" Smiling I looked at the auburn haired girl who jogged up to me. Her blue green eyes laughed as her light auburn hair bounced in front of her face.

"Oi! Adora, you're my partner for today?"

"Yep, ready to lose?"

"Right, as if that would ever happen."

At the end of the class we left the training center to head off to each dorm, where we would shower, dress and head out to lunch. Adora strode beside me with a smirk.

"Saw your match with Professor Almasy, looks like you were quite flustered."

I rolled my head around, cracking my neck while thinking: "YEAH he was a challenge, even Headmaster Squall had troubles with him, its not like I would be able to beat him in a heartbeat."

"Man's got quick reflexes, that's a fact. I still have to work on my form too; there were so many flaws in my attacks." Admittedly, I'm far from perfect myself. But I knew, that if I could at the least keep Professor Almasy on his toes, I could pass the physical part of the exam and have a better chance of becoming a SeeD.

"I bet there was more to it then that, surely you were a little distracted."

"Well no shit! He's only gorgeous, witty, and strong. "

"Especially gorgeous," Professor Almasy's voice chimed from behind us. My eyes widened as Adora turned and waved at him.

"Professor Almasy! Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe you!" Geh…did she HAVE to be so bluntly cute about everything? I turned to my friend, the instructor and chuckled.

"I..uh…guess you heard that huh?" He nodded at me and waved an idle hand.

"Yeah but, it's old news. Anyways, about the fight, I was impressed today. You keep up the good work. I have a feeling that if it weren't for your…distractions…you would have had an easier win." Quickly he turned his attention to Adora and, patting her head he laughed.

"Adora, would you like to join me for lunch today? I wanted to go over some of your papers from last years final exam, there were some points you mentioned that I would like to have some elaboration on." The shorter girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure thing, just let me get my shower!" Professor Almasy laughed his thanks and walked off to speak with another of the instructors. Adora and I turned back to the dorms and my shoulders slouched.

"How come YOU always get to go over to his dorm?"

"Because," her voice sang, "I'm special!"

"Special Ed…"

"You got it."

"Ugh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was early morning and I was still groggy from the night before. For some reason I had been depressed over the current standing of this guy I liked but didn't exactly feel the same way about me. Instead, he used me for being his fashion consultant so that he could go out and get other women to have fun with. Why would he have left me for some of those shallow sluts?

My hand moved over my head once again while I felt my messy hair and started to remember back to that night. There he was, sitting at the bar in casual black slacks, his dark grey button up shirt unbuttoned at the top to expose his tan skin where the muscles were defined underneath. Loosely around his next hung a black tie that seemed to draw my eyes downwards towards the bulge.

Quickly, I moved my eyes over to the mirror where I fixed my auburn hair as it the straight red strands moved around my face a little and the rest shimmered until it ended at the small of my back. I adjusted my soft green shirt that had five buttons in the front and made sure that a few were unbuttoned so to show a bit of cleavage along with pulled my white skirt up a little for some booty call and to show off my calf muscles from wearing my soft green heels.

Without another adjustment, my blue-green eyes looked at the Professor as I strolled over to him and casually took a seat at the bar. I rested my arm on the bar so my breasts wouldn't be squished because of me being too short. Always, I hated sitting at the bar because my legs dangled too much but tonight I really didn't care much. I wanted to drink my sorrows away because I had been used.

"I'll have a large Screw-Driver along with a shot of tequila," I said, only to hear a soft chuckle beside me and turned to see his blue eyes gazing down at me. For a moment, I saw them flicker to my chest and then back to my face.

"I never thought I would catch one of my students in a bar," he said, a twinkle in his eye and grin on his face. I smiled back and patted his shoulder, although it felt like I was reaching towards the ceiling with just that one movement.

"Well, lets just say guys suck and this is the only way to keep the pain away until the morning," I replied. A look of pity went over his face only for me to just look away just because I didn't want to see those eyes and because my drinks had arrived. I picked up the shot of tequila and downed it, then started in on my Screw-Driver. It seemed that within a matter of minutes, it was gone too and I could already feel the flush coming to my cheeks rather rapidly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his deep voice was rumbling in his chest and it made my heart speed up when I heard it. My head seemed to jerk while my fingers gripped the bar.

"I got dumped because he wanted another girl that would sleep with him after the first date. He used me enough to take my fashion sense but he won't look as good in it unless I'm standing next to him," I replied with a playful smile to follow. His large hand touched my shoulder in a comforting manner but instead, it made me blush and turned me on. I wanted him so bad but it seemed that he was just out of reach.

"Things will get better; you'll meet someone worth your time someday," he replied and then took a drink. Instead I was screaming: "Yes, you are worth any and all of my time!" But instead I just held onto the counter more while waving my hand for another drink.

Time seemed to pass by, rapidly while I continued to down one shot after another; but each time I could feel myself drifting further and further away from reality. Instead of stopping here, I asked for another screw driver and slowly started to milk my last drink for the evening. Suddenly, music started playing and I felt myself moved by the beat while giggles made their way up my throat. Shaky and starting to stumble, I climbed onto the bar while my companion at my side was gone to the bathroom.

Without another thought, I started dancing to the music with a large smile on my face. My hands gripped the bottom of my shirt while I started to pull it up only at that time to be pulled down from the bar but my shirt wasn't with me. Instead, I found it beside my drink and still giggled.

"I didn't know you were like that Professor Almasy," I slurred only to see his cheeks flush a little while he held me. Quickly he helped me put my shirt back on and then we started out the door, even though I tried to finish my drink while walking only for him to take it and put it on the bar. It was cold and I quickly wrapped my arms around myself while we walked towards his car. Never before had I thought he would be driving a motorcycle even in the state he was in as well…or rather he only had one glass while I had six within a two hour period.

"Put this on," he said, handing me his leather jacket. I must have looked at it stupidly since he helped me into it. His cologne was musky, mysterious, and making me mentally drool while I let my hands touch his chest gently, feeling the muscles tense up suddenly at my touch. I didn't want to let go but slowly he finished zipping up his jacket and then put a helmet on my head before putting one on his himself.

The wind was cold against my legs while we continued back to the garden. I was feeling a bit sick already and wanted to make everything stop. Still, I couldn't help not letting my hands wander as I felt his muscles with each of my fingers. This was the first time I had ever been so close to him like this and it felt wonderful…ok, not wonderful but absolutely exulting! What girl wouldn't want to be like this with such a hot man like him?

We stopped in the parking lot only for him to help my off while I stumbled around towards my dorm room with the helmet still on. Without the helmet, I don't believe my head would have made it when it contacted with the stairs. It was late, I was tired and somehow I had made it to my dorm room in one piece only for my helmet to be removed by some figure but the jacket stayed.

"Good night…" I managed to mutter and then moved into my room.

The toilet was my best friend while I remembered what had happened that night and still, I hugged it tightly while I hiccupped and felt the hot tears still rolling down my cheeks. There was a knock on my door only for me to feel my stomach clutch tightly while I ignored it and pray to my toilet once again. It was only five in the morning and yet I had another three hours of sleep I could have been getting but instead, I was lurching.

After a while, I climbed into the shower only to feel the hot water starting to calm me and finally removing the acidic taste from my mouth. It was only six and I still had two hours to go. Quietly, I moved into the hall with the jacket in my hands and walked towards the dorms belonging to the professors. Lightly I tapped on Professor Seifer Almasy's door only for it to be answered quickly. He stood there halfway dressed, shirt off, but still looking ever-so good.

The thoughts were pushed out of my mind while I gripped the jacket. I held it out and put on a fake smile.

"Thank-you for last night," I said, bowing respectfully and feeling him take the heavy article of clothing from my hands. Without another word, I walked away simply to get myself a cup of coffee. I made sure to milk it for a while but when it was gone, I put my head on the table. Today wasn't going to be great. For who knew how long I sat sleeping only to feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the Headmaster looking down at me with a suspicious look.

"Out again?" he questioned, setting a cup of coffee in front of me and then taking a seat himself across from me. His dull dark blue eyes seemed calming even though he was a silent man that never spoke much unless he had to. Dark chocolate brown hair curved around his slim face while he sat strong and lean in his dark blue school uniform. For just being a year older than I, he was a well respected man. After the war, things got better and he now ruled this entire school.

"Yes," I replied in a meek voice while I mixed my coffee before milking it again.

"Got dumped?" he asked only for me to nod in response. His hand gently touched mine for a moment and then I heard the bell ring; class was to start in five minutes so I quickly downed my coffee and put on my fake smile.

"Thank you Headmaster Lionheart," I said and then ran in the direction towards class. The sad part about it was I had Seifer this early in the morning and I was afraid there may be something different about us since last night…and me grabbing his chest so hungrily. I sighed and walked into the class with a large smile only to see Nevar dueling it out again to show her skills. It made me a bit jealous that she could learn so quick but she was my friend so I knew very well that she would be helping me out.

It was another boring lecture and I sat in the back of the classroom drawing once again his beautiful figure. I couldn't help it since the art idea suddenly came to my mind while I seemed to know all the details there was about him. When I heard my name being called and then Nevar's after mine, I knew we were partners which made me smile. Quickly, I moved over to my friend and grinned.

"Nevar!" I called only for her to turn to me with her deep brown eyes being surprised while her long black hair was pulled back into a low tail. She grinned and felt for her gunblade.

"Oi! Adora, you're my partner for today?" she asked. I cockily grinned.

"Yep, ready to lose?"

"Right, as if that would ever happen."

After the walk, I grinned towards Nevar while I knew there was something going on since her fighting style was a little strange since she face was also flushed.

"Saw your match with Professor Almasy, looks like you were quite flustered," I said, still grinning only to see her roll her eyes. Her neck crackled before she spoke.

"Man's got quick reflexes, that's a fact. I still have to work on my form too; there were so many flaws in my attacks," she finally responded. Surely, there was something more to it other than that right? I had never seen her so flustered like that in my entire life but who could not help it while being around that man?

"I bet there was more to it then that; surely you were a little distracted."

"Well no shit! He's only gorgeous, witty, and strong," she replied.

"Especially gorgeous," Professor Almasy's voice chimed from behind us only for me to turn and wave to him.

"Professor Almasy!" I was excited to see him again. After this morning, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to. I shifted my load of books to my other arm. "Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe you!"

He only chuckled at my response.

"I..uh…guess you heard that huh?" He nodded at Nevar and waved an idle hand.

"Yeah but, it's old news. Anyways, about the fight, I was impressed today. You keep up the good work. I have a feeling that if it weren't for your…distractions…you would have had an easier win."

He came up beside me, I felt myself become tense at him being so close and then his hand gently patting the top of my head.

"Adora, would you like to join me for lunch today? I wanted to go over some of your papers from last years final exam, there were some points you mentioned that I would like to have some elaboration on." Of course I was going to accept any moment with this man because…well…he was irresistible.

"Sure thing, just let me get my shower!" He only laughed in response and then excused himself to talk to another professor. We continued on our way and I watched at Nevar slouched her shoulders.

"How come YOU always get to go over to his dorm?" she asked, it seemed as if she was a bit irritated by the concept.

"Because," I sang, "I'm special!"

"Special Ed…" she snorted.

"You got it," I replied, trying to change it into more of a compliment.

"Ugh…"

After my warm shower I dressed in casual clothes of my light faded blue jeans that were frayed at the bottoms and a simple white shirt that was the same style as my light green one from the night before. I slipped on my white flip-flips that showed off my red painted toe nails along with silver toe rings. Letting my hair fall, I walked towards his dorm once again for lunch with the copy of my papers from last term. I had read over them again and got an insight on what I wrote last year.

I tapped on the door gently only to be let in quickly and heard the door click behind me. My head still hurt but I continued into his room to see the large bed covered in soft silky dark blue sheets and wanted so bad to lay on them so I could take in his scent. His voice startled me and pulled me out of my thoughts only for me to take a seat at the black table that had light blue placemats with our meals ready.

The chicken salad looked wonderful and I was glad he remembered that I like it with Caesar dressing because it had a tang to it and then my raspberry ice tea with a lemon in it. I took my seat and pulled the cloth napkin across my lap before looking up at him to see if he started eating on his steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Gently, he picked up his fork and I followed while we both slowly ate without idle conversation nor looking at each other.

"Do you still have a headache?" he asked suddenly enough that I dropped my fork and watched it clatter against the wooden floor. I just seemed to stare at it for a moment and then moved to pick it up, wiping it off with my napkin. For some reason, I didn't look at him and made sure eye contact was not going to be made. Who knew what I would do.

"I'm starting to feel better. The toilet was my best friend this morning," I replied with a soft giggle to follow. Silence seemed to drip around us and I looked at his plate to see it almost empty along with mine. I was finished and then started milking my ice tea to only have that flavor consume my mouth. This was strange; before we would talk about things and I already had my papers with me but yet we never came near the subject at all. My fingers pulled my napkin from my lap and then I quickly moved to my feet, the chair pushing back suddenly behind me that it squeaked onto the floor. "I better go."

This silence was deafening and I needed to get away from it. Just this feeling of it was purely wrong for some moment and I knew that I was going to explode if I didn't leave now. His chair suddenly clattered against the floor and then I felt his strong grip against my wrist while I was turned around and my back came in contact with the door. I was forced to look into his eyes while his large hand gently touched my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly while I continued to gaze at him.

"I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to. I just went out of my boundaries of the whole student/teacher relationship status but I couldn't help. I mean, it's you and you are just, well, you know," I said suddenly, feeling ask if my words were starting to run together. He seemed a bit confused while he still held me firmly.

"I'm what?" he asked, more of a curiosity coming out from his question than just wanting an answer. I was starting to become flustered.

"Seifer," I said, his name rolling off my tongue in a foreign manner. "I can't be like this with you. I also can't believe I'm saying this but you're irresistible, especially right now. Oh gods I wanted to take all that I could last night but managed to stop myself before things seemed to get too much out of hand."

His eyes seemed to brighten and then I felt his mouth smash against mine with zest that I had never known before. Why was he kissing me? Out of all the girls in the school and the faculty members, why was I here and why was he kissing me? I managed to catch my breath after we parted only for my fingers to pull at the collar of his trench coat and bring me back to my lustful pleasure.

What was I doing? I was making this worse than it already was and now everything was going to be completely awkward. Suddenly, I pushed him back while my shaky hand turned the door knob and then I jolt out. My face was completely red, I was light headed, and I needed some air and it needed me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lunch, as usual when without Adora, was dull. We had spaghetti and garlic bread, and the usual choice of drinks, and of course, I sat in the back corner, by myself…until Instructor Dincht came over to see what I was doing.

"Where's Adora now?" He questioned, seating himself beside me. I twirled my fork in the spaghetti and shrugged.

"With Professor Almasy. He wanted to talk to her about some papers from last year. I think." Quite frankly, I didn't really care much. Yeah I was jealous, and kind of irked that for the fifth time in the last week or so, I had to spend lunch without her, but, this was something I nearly considered unfair. On a good note, it did open up a little extra time for me to get my school work done.

"Again?" Professor Dincht questioned, showing a slight bit of irritation with it himself. Ever since I began attending this school with Adora, it had been obvious that she was the people person, and I wasn't. If Adora wasn't around, I spent lunch alone, unless an instructor wanted to talk to me about something. It bothered him, knowing that she knew I spent lunch alone. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Seifer shouldn't be so focused on her. Sure she's a great student but geeze." I laughed.

"Maybe HE finally hit puberty!" Professor Dincht snorted, laughing at the comment. Everyone knew that Professor Almasy had always acted like a hot-headed macho jerk before two years ago with the sorceress incident, and his luck with the women, at least in school, was severely lacking. Even stoic Squall Leonheart had more female fans then he. So, to think that Professor Almasy FINALLY was able to hook up with a girl, his first crush was Adora, a third year, only two years younger then he, wasn't necessarily so ridiculous. Inwardly I balked at my joke, but, all the same I managed to keep up the perfect façade that most anyone would fall for. Professor Dincht took a large drink of, something, and changed the subject.

"So how's your project for Art coming along?" I looked up, a bright smile dancing on my lips.

"Fantastically! It's actually a tribute to you Professor Dincht." He tilted his head questioningly, though the smile on his face showed gratitude.

"How so?"

"Well, after the Sorceress Incident, I noticed most of the other members who helped out, got most of the attention and recognition. You and Professor Tilmitt don't get much for it. So, its kind of my thanks. Ya know?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he shrugged, explaining how that wasn't necessary. Professor Dincht was easily one of the kindest instructors in the entire school, and thus, I considered him a friend as well. Even if he was kind of a dorky, moronic, spasmatic, kind of friend…ok well, scratch the moronic part, but he's still dorky.

"That reminds me Nevar! The Headmaster asked me to take you into Timber, I guess there is finally going to be some negotiations happening and since you have the highest score in the AP Communications class, he would like you to help out!" My eyes must have bulged out of my face. ME help with the negotiations! IN TIMBER! I leapt from my seat and hugged Instructor Dincht tightly.

"I would LOVE to help! Just, get me everything I need to know!" I could hardly contain my excitement. He laughed, hugging me back. This was to awesome.

"I have to tell Adora!" Pulling away from him I smiled, and excused myself before speeding out of the cafeteria and down the hallways to the dorms.

My excitement was postponed. A small crowd had formed before one of the hallways. The hallway leading to Professor Almasy's room. I pushed myself through the crowd and saw Adora, laying there, with dear Dr Kadowaki hovering over her. I ran forward and dropped to my knees next to her.

"What happened?" Dr Kadowaki looked up at me and shrugged.

"Nothing too intense, it seems she just is still weary from last night." I frowned…last night?

"What are you talking about?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and pointed into Professor Almasy's room.

"Why don't you talk to him, I need to take care of this girl." With that she lifted Adora into her arms and carried her down the hall. It took me a moment to gather myself, but when I did I stormed into Professor Almasy's room.

"Seifer, what happened last night?" The blonde looked up at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's none of my business to tell." I growled, moving over to him. Adora was obviously in bad shape, and since Dr K told me to talk to him, it was obvious HE knew something. And I had a certain feeling telling me my dear friend Adora wouldn't want to re-iterate everything to me. I grabbed the chair he was sitting in and spun it to face me, my hands taking firm hold on either side of the trench coats collar.

"It's not your business to do so, but your going to anyways." He gazed calmly back into my eyes, not showing any sign of concern.

"Oh, is that so?" I yanked him out of the chair and went to throw him across the room when, rather, he lifted me by the collar of my uniform, holding me high off the ground. Damn his being taller then me. I yelped, caught off guard. I had forgotten that he had far more training then I and could probably easily beat me to a pulp. His eyes darkened with obvious irritation.

"It's not your business, if Adora wanted you to know, she would have told you." He set me back on the ground slowly.

"Adora wont tell ANYONE, unless its forced out of her. I can't very well help her out knowing nothing about anything when it comes to that girl. You're the only person who can tell me what happened last night."

"Like I said, if she wanted you to know, she would have told you." I growled angrily, and swung my fist. I heard the smack of skin, and I could feel the bone of his jaw as my fist connected, sending him to the ground with a thud. This was more then irritating. Turning I stormed out.

"Thanks for nothing Almasy!"

In my dorm room, I sat on my bed in silence, pondering what could have happened? Something had to have been bothering her. Slowly I pieced my ideas together. It was obvious something was bothering her today and that part left me confused. But going off that, she must have gotten upset last night, and then got drunk, rendering her useless with a hangover. That would explain her poor fighting style today, AND why she was a little late to class. Even so, she would have had to get really hammered to faint after lunch. Seifer must have done something to get her flustered. Nodding I jumped to my feet and swung my bag over my shoulder. There was no need to worry about it quite yet, Dr Kadowaki was taking care of her. It was likely she wouldn't be allowed out of the Infirmary till the end of the day.

Biology. Sitting calmly in my seat I pulled out my books and a notepad. Sure, the computer was there to use, but, for some reason, things just stuck with me better if I took notes by hand. I was almost shocked to see the new teacher walk in. A handsome man in the uniform of the professors, his waist length white hair pulled into a ponytail (that didn't change the fact that his long bangs were attacking his ultra sexy face). Blue eyes gazed out at all of us and he smiled.

"Welcome to Biology everyone, my name is Zander. Please, don't call me Professor, it would bother me." My god, his voice, it was so soft and sweet, the gentle tenor notes of it lulling me into a total daze. It was as he were singing the most elaborate song with the utmost ease. Even Lady Siren would have competition with him.

He explained that today would simply be an over view of what we would study in the course, and what the rules in the class would be. After that he pulled out a list of names.

"Lisa Evens

Adora Leminuto

Chirstin Bladesdale

Nevar Alistom.

Please come see me, the rest of you are excused." The other students quickly filed out, chattering rapidly. I knew it was the girls blabbering about how much of a hunk our new teacher was, and the guys were obviously griping, cause it would make it that much harder for them to get a date now. I chuckled as I walked to the front of the classroom, belongings in hand.

"What can I do for you Zander?" The man smiled down at all three of us.

"Where is Miss Adora?"

"In the infirmary sir, she wasn't feeling well today." He nodded and had all three of us sit in the desk that were in front of him.

"I see you all are taking the advanced Biology course. Why?" I raised an eyebrow, a teacher had never asked us WHY before, at least, when it came to the classes we chose. Lisa spoke up.

"I didn't want to take Chemistry, its not in my best interest."

"I," Chirstin shrugged calmly, "it was recommended by another instructor here to me." My turn.

"Adora and I signed up because we wanted to get more out of it. She still has another year to take Chem., and I took it as a secondary course last year." He nodded at us and handed each of us a binder.

"This has the outlines for all the assignments you will have through this term, Nevar, yours is a bit larger, but that's due to the fact that you're a fourth year AND a SeeD Candidate." I wanted to groan. Didn't teachers realize I had better things to do then sit and stare at a book? With a repressed sigh I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Standing I brushed off the front of my uniform. "Well, I must be going now, I've got combat training and need to drop my stuff in my dorm. Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I hadn't known how long it had been but I knew I felt light headed. When I opened my eyes, the white light pierced my vision and made it to where I quickly squinted my eyes. It was dimmed and I slowly opened my eyes once again to see a figure in the room that I had never seen before. His blue eyes sliced through the darkness while his white hair stood out from against his dark tanned skin. Who was this? What was he doing here? Where was I?

"This is going to sting a little bit," came his deep, calming voice. His tall figure loomed over head while I felt something cold on my arm and them felt the pinch. This man was taking my blood? Why? I wanted to speak but for someone reason I felt tired still but did not want to get up. I knew I was going to have to at some point in time and now felt like the time to just go into the art room and be surrounded by the large canvases. They would be able to calm me but still I couldn't help not thinking about what had happened before.

"Seifer," I heard myself breath out while I shifted a bit. The man before me looked at me suddenly with curiosity.

"Would you like to see him? Professor Almasy has been here waiting ever since all of his classes ended," he said. Something made me want to but I knew I had to change the subject.

"How long have I been out?" I asked and then gazed at the man curiously. "And who are you?"

He seemed to smile a bit but then moved his eyes back towards the tests he was doing with my blood.

"I am Professor Zander for Biology, also one of your instructors. It is almost seven in the evening so I am sure you have been out for few hours. Tell me, were you out late last night and what current activities have you been doing lately that could make it to where you felt light headed?" he asked. I thought for a moment and slowly started making myself sit up.

"Yesterday evening I had went out with someone I was dating only for him to breakup with me in Balamb. So, while I was there I skipped dinner and went to the bar instead where I insisted on getting myself drunk. I awoke this morning, vomited, had some coffee with the Headmaster, and then proceeded towards training. Only with Professor Almasy did I hardly eat anything. I was irritated about the…discussion…we were having over my papers so I left a little too quickly," I replied.

By the look on his face I could tell that he knew something else or was more disappointed in me. Sure I was in his Advanced Biology along should know the risks of being unhealthy or drinking but instead I continued to do what it was I liked to do. There was a knock on the door and I looked over to see Headmaster Leonheart standing there, a grim expression on his face, or rather it was disappointed once again.

"Professor Mikonashi, please excuse us for a moment." I knew that I was in trouble…again. It wasn't like it was the first time to happen since I always found myself in trouble. It was because this was the first day that there was going to be a problem, along with looking at my large file that was mostly filled with 'innocent' pranks. I really didn't mean to give the Headmaster ex-lax in his coffee…it was meant for Professor Dincht since we weren't getting along as well and to make it look like I was apologizing for something he did but blamed on me. Squall took a seat next to my bed, his face was grim and I could tell he had been contemplating a lot over the past hours. "The board has come to a decision that it would be best for yourself and the student body if you were to take all of your studies outside of the classroom."

They were kicking me out of class? For some reason, I started crying. I didn't know why but it had built up over the past while and now it was letting loose. Why was this? Why was I crying? Why couldn't they have just transferred me to another garden or something so that I could still be able to interact with the students? Didn't they understand that being socially involved was my life? If I was confined to my quarters, I would be left out of everything along with have no more fun. There would be no more pranks and this place would feel like a prison.

"Why?" I asked, holding my pillow close to my chest while I gripped it tightly. I wanted to hit him with it so bad…maybe I should. Squall looked at me a little but tried not to make eye contact.

"It is not to be a public decision nor is the reason valid at this time," he replied. I felt my grip getting tighter and knew that my muscles might _accidentally_ spasm. It seemed as if he knew that as well but still stood there.

"It's because of Professor Almasy right? Because he made sure that I didn't go home with someone else and made sure that I got back to my dorm, right? Or is it that fact that we were drinking together? Does it really matter? I was not his student at the time so last night has nothing to do with what is going on in this garden!" I knew I hit the nail right on the head since Squall took to his feet.

"A laptop will be provided for your studies along with books sent to your room so that you will have all the resources possible. If you are to do any experiments for any of your classes you must clear your actions with the Professor and myself before you enter the class room. Understood?"

I understood and so did the pillow in my hands. I put all my weight into the blow as it slapped against his face and sent him down to the floor. I felt like a savage as I jumped out of my bed and went to leave only to feel my ankle grabbed which sent me to the floor. My hands reached out to grab something only for the tray of glass test tubes to fall and shatter in the process.

"Let me go," I yelled while I pulled myself away from him and managed to get out of the room only with him getting up and following me out, his face completely red from the impact and anger that continued to rise. Seifer stood to his feet when he saw me running out of the room and Squall traveling behind me.

"What's going on here?" asked Seifer, he was confused and I saw the bruise and swelling on his left bottom jaw.

"What happened to you?" I asked, the anger leaving while I was concerned for this man. Did I nail him with the door as I was leaving? By Squall grabbing me from behind and pinning my arms to my side, the anger began to rise while my legs kicked furiously. "Leave me alone! I would rather be transferred or abandon the garden to become a hussy in Dollet than be made to only study in my room!"

"You're sending her to study confinement?" asked Seifer, his brows fusing together tightly. "There was no meeting about this with all of the faculty members and if there was, never was I included in the decision."

Squall glared at Seifer. I knew he had always hated the tall, handsome man standing before us both but this was out of line.

"The decision included yourself thus you were excluded from the discussion," replied Squall. I jabbed my heel upwards and felt the contact while I was thrown to the floor. My wrist felt as if it was going to break from the impact. Dr. Kadowaki entered the infirmary to see Squall laying on the floor curled up into a ball, and I laying on the ground holding my wrist along with fresh wounds on my arms from the broken glass.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with Nevar behind her.

"Dude, what did you do to Squall?" asked Nevar, pointing her find with a grin on her face. I just sighed and moved up to my feet only to quickly hug my dearest friend around the waist.

"They want to send me to study confinement!" I felt Nevar squeeze back. All hell was going to break loose now that the two of us were in here and it seemed also that the Professors were dividing as well. From the look on Seifer's face I could tell that he was not happy with the decision at all.

"You are not going to be in study confinement," said Seifer before Nevar could speak. He walked out and I could tell by his demeanor that he was complete pissed off. Squall managed after a while to move to his feet and looked at me between glares.

"In the morning I want you in my office." With that, he staggered out of the infirmary while taking a bag of ice with him. Dr. Kadowaki bright me over to bandage up my arms from the cuts while Zander continued to play around with my blood. It was gross how he changed it into tubes and put different liquids in it. Or rather it was gross because it was my blood he was playing with. Finally, I settled on leaving back to my room with the help of Nevar.

"What happened?" asked Nevar. I looked at her curiously and let out a sigh. I knew what she was talking about.

"Almond dumped me last night so he could go after some sluts, I got drunk, and that's that," I responded. I didn't want to tell her about what happened with Seifer; it seemed wrong for it to happen since now I didn't really know what to do about it. Of course I liked the guy but it just happened so sudden. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Sure…what else happened? You don't just pass out because you were drunk from the night before. What made you…flustered?" she asked. I knew what she was getting at. We were right by our rooms and I knew this would be the time to get away but I also didn't want to get away. I wanted to tell her but then something was screaming to me that I shouldn't. I would get my hopes up on there being an 'us' instead of him and I just admiring each other from afar.

"We got into an argument over my papers. I got a little too pissed off and left too quickly without finishing my meal." I had lied. I should have just avoided it but I wanted to give her some kind of answer to where she wouldn't be wondering too much about the situation. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

With that I left her in the hall and moved into my room. I locked the door behind me and looked around at the soft baby blue the lined everyone in my room mixed with white. Finally, I moved towards my closet where I gathered a backpack and started putting things in it that I needed the most. Finally, I moved towards my window and looked out only to see a giant T-Rexaur standing there…eating something or someone it had just killed. Great. I was disappointed and quickly moved back into the my room where I started packing once again. This was going to be a long night…

The sun didn't seem to shine just right that morning. Hardly I slept that night and spent most of it wondering what was going to happen and what he was going to do to me. It was two hours before class was going to start and I knew it was now that I was to go to Squalls office. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, I started towards the elevator while students still slept or some of those early trainers were getting up. Finally, I made it to the third floor where I followed the carpet through the large dark wooden doors.

"Sit." I did as I was ordered and looked to see Seifer standing there as well. Was he representing me? Was this some sort of trial? Squall was still sitting at his desk and wouldn't even look at me. "We have come to a decision that you are to be sent to Dollet—"

"You're making me into a hussy!" I asked only for Seifer to raise his hand to silence me. Squall cleared his throat and continued.

"There you are to go on a mission to find the location of Galbadian soldiers that are started to gather together in hopes of bringing the sorceress back to our time. Your partner will be Almond," said Squall. I felt my heart sink. I was going to be stuck with that prick this entire time and yet I knew that I shouldn't speak against his words but this was something I knew I was going fail since I was stationed with him.

"Yes sir," I replied. My things were already packed so all I needed to do was go into Balamb to catch the train. There was no other way we were going to get there and who knew what time the tickets were bought for or if they were even bought.

"Leonheart, if you have a heart choose another partner," said Seifer and I looked towards Squall in hopes.

"Why?" he asked through clutched teeth.

"Almond was the reason for Adora getting drunk last night and I believe that it will not change her ways but instead make it to where she will react in a worse way," said Seifer. I admired him so much yet I wished I would have never reacted the way I did when he had kissed me. If I could go back in time, I would have changed it so that instead I would have kissed him longer and who knew what would have happened. Maybe we would actually get around to discussing my papers.

Squall seemed to take it into consideration for a moment and then brought up another idea.

"I will send Professor Kinneas to assist you. You leave within the hour." I knew Professor Kinneas so well since he was my math instructor and easily to manipulate if you were a beautiful girl that made yourself seem helpless. I did that sometimes to help my grade rise a little but along with made sure my skirt was a little bit shorter just for him. It was the only way to get things done and I knew I was going to get it done one way or another.

I moved towards the door without any words while Seifer followed me out and into the elevator. Right when we were almost to the second floor, he stopped the elevator and looked down at me.

"I apologize for yesterday afternoon," he said and I felt my stomach begin to jump around. Did he not mean it? Was my hopes getting overwhelmed? Why was this happening now? He looked absolutely beautiful in his casual blue jeans and white tank top that showed his muscles. But these were only his training clothes and I could tell he had been training all night since his color seemed to be drained.

"There is no need to," I replied while I felt my hope breaking. "I was just confused from Almond and not feeling well from the night before. For that, I must apologize myself for touching you the way I did."

"Yes." That was the only response I heard for a while but I could hear his breathing while we were standing there. The elevator had been stopped in place so it was no wonder that we were not moving. Finally, I pushed the button for us to go since I knew he was not going to do it. The silence was getting too awkward and I knew that me leaving would be a good way to develop myself for the better. Who knew what would happen when I came back but definitely I knew I wanted this man to be mine even if I had to wait a while.

A warm hand touched my head gently and then the door opened where he walked out of my life for who knew how long…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Their sending her WHERE!" I stood up, smashing my hands down on the table angrily after Professor Dincht explained that Adora was being sent to Dollet on a mission.

"She's only a third year! Far from ready for a mission of that magnitude!" I did not doubt my friends abilities, but I knew how responsible her partner was and that combined with her spontaneous attitude..

"At the LEAST he could have chosen someone more level headed then Professor Kinneas. Professor Trepe would have done a wonderful job! Hell even Professor Tilmitt shows more responsibility then that womanizer." Professor Dincht watched me with raised eyebrows. We had been eating lunch, hot dogs and potato chips with soda, in his room, going over the files pertaining to Timber and the resistance when he told me what was happening. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure I agree with it myself, but, even the reckless things Squall does, tend to be the best choice." I shot him a glare with a heavy sigh.

"Sending a naïve girl with a womanizer into a high risk for violence city to track down extremely volatile soldiers who would sooner shoot a SeeD then negotiate with them. Yes I consider that the wisest choice…NOT!" Groaning I plopped back down into my seat a took a small sip of my drink. Professor Dincht gazed steadily at me before speaking.

"You should calm down Nevar, Irvine might be a womanizer, and an irresponsible moron, but he wont let anything happen to Adora, you can put faith in that."

"And what did it take for him to rescue his friends from an oversized prison that was way too overrated. A female clawing him into submission. The man is a pathetic excuse for a hero." Professor Dincht could only shrug in response, he knew that I would have something to counter anything he said.

"Well I don't suggest trying to talk Squall out of it. He's not particularly fond of Adora at this moment." At that I smiled, chuckling.

"After that hit, he'll be lucky to have kids." He laughed and we returned in silence to our food. I had to return my focus to the mission at hand, we would be leaving in two days and I needed to be prepared. Lifting one of at least ten files from the desk and began reading.

Outside the training center I twirled my finger idly in the bowl of broth I held in my hand. Earlier I had noticed I had a cold coming on and I figured I had better nick it in the bud before I got worse. Fortunately I had no classes for the day and so I was waiting patiently to meet with Professor Almasy for some more training before I left for my mission. My mind dwelled idly on Professor Dincht and our conversation during lunch. I had woken up late, and so, ambled to his dorm clothed in blue silk pajama pants and a tight red spaghetti strap tank top, my hair pulled into a sloppy bun on the back of my head. When he had opened the door he laughed warmly, commenting on how I looked like I had just barely escaped the death grip of my bed. Punching his bare shoulder I stuck out my tongue.

"You don't look any better yourself boss." Had been my chuckled response. He had looked especially cute that morning, wearing only his standard blue shorts and a pair of socks. His hair was still a complete mess and he was lacking a shirt. It's funny, the fact that my favorite instructor is the same age as me, actually two months younger.

I was startled out of my thought when Professor Almasy tapped my shoulder.

"Ready?" I smiled up at him.

"Always, oh and, sorry about punching you earlier…you weren't helping my stress level much." He almost laughed, rubbing the side of his face.

"If you hadn't of punched me, I'm almost certain someone else would have." As we headed into the training center I gulped down my broth and dumped the Styrofoam bowl into a nearby garbage bin. What did he mean, someone else would have? Who did he make mad this time? As if reading my mind he spoke.

"Squall is rather mad, at both me and Adora. I kept speaking up in her defense last night and today. He doesn't like being contradicted much." I chuckled, shrugging and unsheathing my sword.

"He's like that, isn't he?" A smirk lighted on Professor Almasy's face before he charged at me, gunblade angled slightly behind him. The battle ensued….

Half an hour later we stood apart, gunblades still at the ready, even as tired as we were. We each were sweating furiously, my vision was blurred, showing my exhaustion. All the same, I refused to back down. With labored breathing I dug my foot deep into the dirt, waiting for him to make the first move. I watched him mimic me. So, it was going to be a stand down. Fine then.

"FIRA!" The blast of flame shot from my open palm towards him. I saw his blade go up, blocking the blow, at least partially. He stumbled backwards a few feet and grunted, rushing me. I parried his blows rapidly, no longer able to see anything, and having to rely solely on the sound of his blade whirring through the air. We both danced in the art of the fight, stumbling frequently, fighting for our breath. Suddenly I tripped, falling with a yelp. I heard his blade crash down on mine and I knew he was above me. Shoving one foot up I felt it catch his stomach and I shoved as hard as I could manage, sending him flying into a tree…I think.

I lay there. I figured I had won, but, by now I didn't care, I was tired as anything. The sound of Professor Almasy scuffling in the foliage kept my attention and he neared me.

"Excellent job Nevar, how are you doing?"

"I think Monet controls this world now…everything is blurry." He laughed.

"I share your pain." With that we both stood, helping each other out of the training center.

In my room I bowed my head against the wall with a sigh. I still wasn't good enough. I took me forty five minutes to beat the professor in battle. That was too slow, battles between armies were won faster then that. I heard my door open and then close.

"Nevar?" Headmaster Leonhart. I frowned, not moving.

"Whaddya want Headmaster?" The side of my bed sunk slightly, my indication that Headmaster Leonhart had seated himself beside me.

"I heard you had a big fight with Seifer."

"I trained with him if that's what your inquiring about. I had no classes today, so we met up in the training center after you decided to send my best friend to Dollet with a moron as company." I didn't bother taking the bitterness out of my voice, he needed to know he was in the wrong on this. He sighed.

"Irvine is not a moron."

"HA! Right, ok, so he's got a brain, but when it comes to pressure moments he isn't the bravest baby of the bunch. Besides, he's totally irresponsible. But whatever, you're the almighty Headmaster, do what you must." I growled as I spoke. The headmaster sighed and shook his head.

"…Whatever…" we both said at the same time and I laughed.

"Nope, you haven't changed, your still a bull headed teenager." I'm sure that earned me one of those trademark glares but he didn't speak for a long time.

"Make sure your ready for your trip to Timber, the dates been moved up to tomorrow." Silence followed only to be shortly killed by the sound of his soft footsteps.

…

_Look into the darkness and there you shall find your other self, waiting ever so patiently to be released,  
There in the darkness is a truth that chooses not to be revealed until you ask it to show, what most men call evil's ugly head,  
They only call it evil because they fear it, they do not understand it, and never will they until they learn to accept their own inner being, their own darkness, and their own sin...  
Sin is only the true form; of what man is...why fear it?  
Anon  
When there is deepness, a void inside, there is still a small part of you that will try to climb out of the abyss and back into the light by any means necessary. But what if that void, is the very essence of which you are a part of? What then?  
Is the little imaginary you scrambling to run away from its own self, there for denying your own existence and sending you to a point of mental non-existence, in which, you are a mold that can be fitted to anything…yet…you still have your spine, your basic being, that has a hard time choosing what exactly you want to mold to.  
Do you simply drive yourself insane, hearing your own mind droning in its complexities and contradictions about existence in and of itself?  
Or is it, a subconscious matter, something only dwelled upon in the regions of the mind of which we pay rare attention to?  
Are our dreams, actually what reality is meant to be….and that is why this dark, empty void exists, because we simply deny simple things by a sinful nature that comes naturally…?  
What about those who feel…that without the void…they would be nothing…could not be happy without that little depth of pain, of remorse for something long forgotten?_

So many complexities, that seem so insignificant…what if, that which we deem insignificant, was that which carried all the answers we had ever dreamed of…

Then again, what if everything is insignificant, and we are merely a dream and nothing else?

I stared down at one of the pages of my English book…I thought I signed up for English, not Philosophy. Slowly I got to work on the assignments for the next two days. An essay on the excerpt I had just read, and that one on who my hero was and why.

Whoopee….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I pressed my lips against the glass while I sat in the bottom of the bar since I had managed to send Professor Kinneas on an adventure to go find a store that only exists in Timber. All I know is that I had managed to find the bar that was downstairs from the main level of the hotel we were staying in. Ironically, it was Galbadian Hotel. Sure, I had already went shopping on the credit card that Squall had given us since I needed some new outfits and so here I sat, drinking my depression away along with already feeling light headed because of the pills that I had received from Dr. Kadowaki for my cuts.

Finally, I let out a sigh and looked down at my white dress that fit tightly against my body, the straps almost non-existent, and the bottom in lays of see-through triangles pointing towards the ground. At least I did my hair, carefully putting it into tight ringlets while I made sure my bangs were nice and puffy. I turned towards the stairs where I heard a group of men coming down the stairs. They were dressed nicely but there was something about the mark on all of their shoulders that made it to where it seemed as if…they were the men I was looking for.

Wow, this seemed too easy. Who knew what was going to happen but I knew that I was going to flirt with them so that I could get some free drinks. Casually, I caught the eye of what seemed to look like that leader of the group. I smiled, a cute smile and then shyly turned away from him only to take another drink of my whiskey on the rocks. I could hear the footsteps coming toward me and crossed my legs casually.

"Could I buy you another drink?" asked the deep voice from behind me. I turned around to see the tall man with his short black hair combed back in a fashionable style, lightly tanned skin, deep green eyes, tall height, and dressed in a nice business suit. Quickly, I produced a smile while my fingers nimbly wanted to reach out and touch that beautiful cashmere suit of his.

"That would be lovely," I responded as he took a seat next to me. He ordered two of the same drink I had just finished off and then smiled towards me.

"What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing a place like this? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out past two in the morning since there are a lot of dangerous men that like to meet here?" he asked, seeming a bit suspicious as well. I just smiled.

"I wouldn't know since this is my first time visiting Dollet. Perhaps you might want to show around to some places that only the locals know?" I asked and he seemed to steadily get the hint while we continued drinking.

"My name is Preston Ticatta," he said while he took a drink. I looked over at him from the rim of my glass and extended my hand to shake his casually.

"Adora Leminuto," I replied. Gently, his large hand took mine and kissed the knuckles gently.

"Do you go to Balamb Garden?" he asked curiously while I continued to take a drink. I giggled; the whiskey was starting to get to me and it was going straight to my since I could feel my cheeks becoming warm.

"I used to," I replied, catching onto where he was going. I should have did something else or at lease used a different name so he wouldn't have asked these questions but I didn't really care. I just wanted him to keep the drinks coming since I didn't want to pay for them. If they showed up on Squall's credit card, he would know that I had spent the money mostly on drinks rather than what it was needed for.

"What did you do?" he asked questionably. I just sighed and leaned forward on the bar only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I was kicked out because I put ex-lax in Headmaster Leonheart's coffee BUT it was meant for Professor Dincht but Leonheart took it. Then, I ask got drunk yesterday night with one of the Professors because this guy I was seeing decided to dump me so he could go get some booty call," I replied, letting out a long sigh.

"Then what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked, still suspicious.

"This is the fashion central! I am spending as much as I can on Leonheart's credit card before I get caught. Might as well have some fun since there are no returns on sales," I said with a grin. Preston smiled.

"True…would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded and followed him up the stairs while his friends hollered at us while we left the hotel. Gently, he made sure my arm was wrapped around his while we walked the night streets and down the cobble roads. My heels started to hurt but I didn't mind since I just continued to walk with him in complete silence. He put his hand into his pocket for a moment and then walked towards the park. I took a seat on the bench beside him and leaned my head back.

"Is there anyone else here with you?" asked Preston. I inwardly grinned.

"There shouldn't be. I don't belong to the garden unless Squall sent someone to come and rescue his credit card from my spending frenzy," I replied and lazily leaned back. Just as I said that, I heard the scuffing of boots on the side walk along with the rustling of his trench coat and him adjusting his hat.

"Adora, I couldn't find that store you sent me to look for. How were you going to buy it anyway?" he paused. "Don't tell me you have Squall's credit card…you know he is going to be pissed off if you spend a lot. Have you maxed it out yet? What is with women and spending a lot of money?"

I let out a long sigh.

"You idiot! I sent you to a store that only exists in Timber so I could pick up some guy and have a little fun okay? Are you that stupid that you don't get it when a girl sends you away for a reason? I don't even know what you're even doing here. Go make yourself useful and look up an old lady's skirt." Preston seemed to catch onto something that I wasn't catching onto myself.

"If you were kicked out of the garden, then what is Irvine doing here with you?" he asked, his brow raising. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess we found the person that came to get Squall's credit card," I replied. I pulled the card out of my bra and extended it out towards Irvine. "Alright. You caught me. Go ahead and take it back to him. You're ruining my groove here!"

Irvine looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What groove?" he asked. I groaned and clumsily straddled Preston's lap.

"This groove! Now go away and take the damn card! Am I not allowed to have any fun or something? I can't drink, I can't swim in the water surrounding the elevator, I can't go to the beach, I can't drink coffee to stay away, I can't sleep in late, and I can't fall in love with a professor!" I let out a breath and hugged Preston around the neck. For some reason I felt tired…really tired. "Can't I at least have a one night stand?"

Irvine seemed quiet.

"You can after the mission is done. We still have to find those guys and report back to the Garden. If we don't, you can't come back and then Squall will be even pissed especially after you hit him in the nards," said Irvine. Just as he had spoken men seemed to appear from who knew where. They could have appeared from the sewers for all that I could have cared about. Preston held me tightly and then I felt him stand up.

"Are you going to be silent?" he asked in my ear. I nodded and just kept holding on while my eyes were surrounded by darkness. Irvine had ruined the entire thing. We were now going to be trapped in this…forsaken place. How could a man like him be…so stupid? It's worse than me on a bad day. Come one, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but at least I'm not the dullest.

_Seifer's PoV_

Training the students over the past few days had been especially hard due to the fact that there was drama and Squall had a large stick shoved up his ass. Sure, he could be nice at times but this wasn't the week. A few nights ago, Adora and I had met in a bar. Sure it was an exciting night and I never thought a women so young knew just how to touch a man to where it would effect him for days. I'm still not over it.

She was gone on a mission with Irvine and I was wondering if she was even going to survive being stuck with that man. With her out of my classroom is seemed dull since I didn't get to see her smiling face or glace up to see her making a sketch of me. Plenty of times, I had heard from Quistis about one of her students seeming to be artistically interested with my physical form. But then again, when I looked at all the works I noticed it was both of the girls that were the best of friends.

I needed a drink and wanted one bad but I knew I would have to stay away from the bar for a while. That was why I was glad that I had my own mini-bar in my room so that I was able to access what I needed when I needed it. With Nevar gone as well, it was dead teaching to the class. Both of the spirited young women were gone from my life at the moment and one of them, I wasn't sure if I was going to get back.

Why had I kissed her all of a sudden? I couldn't help it. She was attractive but I couldn't help the fact of last night as well. Still it was coursing through my veins, and I wanted to feel her touch against my skin. She had kissed me back and it held that same passion as mine. The excitement must have been too much for her since she fainted. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Professor Almasy, you have a letter," came the meek voice of the mail carrier boy. He was only about five years old and yet his mother escorted him around the building so that he would have fun delivering mail.

"Thank-you," I replied to the small boy and handed him a piece of candy before he skipped out the door. The letter was sent from Dollet and I recognized the writing on the front. Quickly, I opened it and felt the weight of there being four pages but only one was written on:

_Dear Professor Almasy,_

_This trip really sucks. I can't believe I'm stuck with Irvine for the trip since he's…well…not all there. I don't know how many times I've stated the plans for him to just go away and let me seduce the guys but I have this feeling he's going to ruin in. Well, good news though! I managed to swipe Squall's credit card so I'm going to be buying everyone a little something…alright, little is an understatement. I don't know exactly how much I'm going to buy but I know I'm going to buy a lot._

_I didn't mean to hit him with the pillow or kick him there but he pissed me off. Just because I got drunk and then fainted the next day isn't enough evidence to suspend a student from the classroom._

I smiled while pausing from the letter. She had done a lot to get suspended from the classrooms. Especially with all those pranks she pulled. Ex-lax, baby oil on the floor to the teacher's lounge, changing all the locks in the teacher's quarters, bubbles is the water fountain, setting off the emergency alarms, switching grade books, putting salt instead of sugar in pies, changing the clocks back by six hours, putting a model T-Rexaur in the cafeteria freezer, changing cheese to tofu, and the list continues to go on.

I was surprised that she was not booted a long time ago but Squall seemed to keep on letting her stay since the types of pranks were decreasing in size.

_Also, I would like to apologize once again for the trouble I have caused. I am sorry that I didn't just got back to the Garden and just eat chocolates so I could get fat but instead drank. But I did have an enjoyable evening with you…Perhaps, who knows where it may go from there._

_Irvine is starting to spy so I'm going to kick him out of the room and go down to the bar after sending him on a goose chase to go find a book store that is only in Timber. I promise to write everyday. Good night._

_Adora_

The letter was touching. Did that mean that she wanted something else to happen between the two of us? I know I definitely wanted something to happen but I wasn't sure if she would be willing to date a Professor in secrecy. It would completely depend on her but when she got back, I was going to take her out to dinner. I wanted to let her know how I felt…this was the first time I had ever felt like this towards anyone of the opposite gender before.

Nevar must have been far away since it had been two days since she had been gone which makes it three for Adora. With a sigh, I moved to out of my class room and quickly towards my dorm. I looked at my gunblade that sat in the corner and thought about going to the training room to take on a fight. Why not take on a fight? It would make my mind rest from this useless wondering.

With that decided, I moved down the hall only to be stopped by Squall.

"Why were you defending her?" he asked, I could tell that his brows were scrunched together even though it was starting to get dark.

"Why not? She was not in the wrong."

He just looked at me with that cynical stare and I seemed to just shrug it off while I started to continue towards the training room.

"Be careful that you don't get in too deep," he said after me. I shrugged it off and continued towards the training room. The robotic T-Rexaur was moving back into the charging station and I knew someone must have placed it outside of Adora's room. She was smart enough to know that she could not get past it even if she tried so hard or no matter how much magic she used. Carefully I walked into the training center while I remembered when I had first met her…it was here.

She had been trying out her gunblade and thought she was able to use it. Somehow, she had managed to get through the training center and was then trapped on the outer balcony where couples usually went during the middle of the night. Something seemed to bring me there and that was when I found her. Adora was standing on the balcony, her gunblade in hand while blood was squirted over her soft and beautiful complexion.

There, she looked at me the way a man would check out a woman passing by and then smiled.

"Thank-you," she had said and then hugged me. I felt her arms wrap around me like she never wanted to let me go. Quickly, I lead her out of the training center and moved her into the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki had to pry the frightened girl from my side. Since then, the both of us had never been apart…until now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"I don't understand what made that so difficult," I half mumbled from my bed, face buried in pillow. It was late evening, and the negotiations had finally come to be settled. The Galbadian troops would back out of the city, so long as during times of emergencies they were allowed free lodging and meals, also, the townsfolk would provide the necessary weaponry when requested. The treaty was drawn up with my own hand stating that should any violence toward either side by either mentioned party the treaty would be nullified and SeeD would intervene, assisting only the party which had been the one two uphold its end of the bargain. I could hear Professor Dincht changing by the bed next to me.

"It's taken over two years to get any of these people to sit side by side and speak like civil adults. Today was a miracle. It's not so much the negotiations that are the challenge you see." I nodded, my eyes half closed. There was a knock on the door and Professor Dincht moved quickly, answering it. After a moment the door closed again and I felt something light on my head.

"A letter." I reached up, hardly moving and grabbed it. Rolling over I smiled when I saw the penmanship.

"Adora!"

_Nevar!_

_By Hynes name its boring here.  We just arrived in the hotel room and I already feel like this mission is gonna be a dead beat. Something else tells me having Professor Kinneas around isn't going to help situations much but, I'll find a way to make it fun! You know, get drunk, meet a cute guy….send Professor Kinneas on some kind of wild goose chase for something that isn't even in town…OH! I know, I'll send him to look for a bookstore that is only in Timber! _

_Do you think that's too mean?_

_I figure you got to hear about what happened from Professor Dincht…don't be too mad! At least I don't have to do any homework for this. Hey…speaking of Professor Dincht, you two sure have been hanging out a lot, especially since last years SeeD ball, y'know, the one you helped cater? Is there something going on between you two? He is cute you know! If there isn't anything going on, I think once you become a SeeD (which you will) you should go for it! You guys would make a really cute couple!_

_Ok, I'll stop talking about that, cause knowing you, you'll kill me when I get back. Anyways, I know this letter is pretty short but, I promised Professor Almasy a letter too, and Professor Kinneas is starting to snoop through my stuff. _

_I promise I will write a letter to you every day Nevar! I miss you! I hope to come back soon! Don't get into too much trouble without me!_

_Adora_

I laughed, a slight blush on my face from reading about the part concerning Professor Dincht. There was no way I could be interested in a guy like him! He was more like a brother. The thought made me chuckle. Professor Dincht gave me a funny look and plopped down onto his bed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, she's just griping about how boring it is there." He laughed, laying back with a sigh. We would go home tomorrow, I would get another letter upon my arrival. Hopefully her next letter would contain good news, such as a completion of her mission. Of course, I couldn't totally expect that, even the SeeD's had trouble tracking those guys down. I rolled over, and stared over at Professor Dincht, wanting to do something. Y'know, he really was very cute. What with his super spiked blonde hair, the perfect physique of a martial artist, and his adorable white boxers with the little red hearts on them. It was almost laughable. I threw one pillow at him and watched him groan, irritated as it bounced off the side of his head.

"I'm bored Professor." He groaned, pulling the pillow into his body.

"So go do something." I glared at him.

"You go with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fuck ooooffff"

"Professorrrrr…c'mon!"

"NO!" I felt a pillow smack into my face and I growled.

"Oh its on now!" I dove from my bed and onto him, beginning to tickle his sides frantically. He writhed under me, yelling for me to get off.

After about ten minutes he managed to pin me and I lay there breathing heavily. It wasn't easy to keep him busy for that long, seeing as he was far more talented then I was. I was proud though, even he was sweating. Half glaring, and half laughing, Professor Dincht leaned over me, his legs pinning mine down. His face inches from mine he laughed.

"You lose." I could feel the heat rising in my face. Though whether from embarrassment or irritation stood to question. I struggled a little more to get out of his grasp, and when I raised my head to twist my shoulders, my lips accidentally brushed his. Wide eyed I tried to sink into the bed.

"I'm sorry Professor!" Unable to hide my face I looked away from him, out the window and tried to tame the red I could feel rising in my cheeks. He didn't move, or speak, he just sat there and slowly, began to laugh. He released me from his grasp and lay on the bed next to me, poking my side to get my attention.

"Nevar?" I sat up, and looked curiously at him with an uneasy gaze.

"Yes Professor?" He patted the side of my face and rolled onto his back.

"It's ok." The smug smile on his face only made my blush deepen and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I'm uh…gonna go pick up something to eat…you want anything?"

"A couple hot dogs?"

"Hot dogs it is, see ya!" I bolted from the bed, grabbed my purse and quickly ran outside.

Could that count as my first kiss? No way, it was only a brush, and a total accident at that. Stuff happens. I smiled slightly, his lips tasted like strawberries and sugar. I verbally yelped slightly and shook my head frantically, no no no no no no no no no no no I did not think of him that way! I wouldn't think of him that way! I knew I was getting strange looks from people as I walked the streets to the small market but I didn't pay any attention. I had to change my train of thought.

I wonder what Adora was doing right now. Ha, probably getting drunk knowing her. I had never approved of the actions she frequently chose, but, it was her life, so long as no harm came to her, I wouldn't get in the way. As soon as I saw something significantly changing her, for the worse, I would do something about it, whether or not she appreciated, or liked me for it. After all, part of being friends is looking out for each other and protecting each other, even from ourselves.

My hands danced over the meats and finally I lifted a package of hot dogs and tossed them into the small hand basket. I made my way to the bread isle, grabbed some buns, went and paid for the food and then headed back to the hotel.

The next morning I found myself having slept in, Professor Dincht chuckled as he pushed me, waking me up.

"What time is it?" I yawned out the words lazily.

"12:45. You must have been tired." Sitting up, I accepted the bagel he handed me and took a bite, savoring the face that he had remembered the veggie spread that I loved so much.

"When do we leave?"

"About 3:00, we've got plenty of time." I nodded and stretched. Why in Hyne's name did he decide to wake me up then? Meh, whatever, I was certain we could find something to do until it was time to go. Upon finishing my bagel I looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you wake me up?" He flashed his cheesy grin and pulled two tickets to the theater out of his pocket.

"A new movie came out, and it looked like something you would enjoy. A reward for getting everyone to calm down at the negotiations the past couple days." I smiled and hugged him. Jumping out of bed I rushed to change. I loved going to the movies. In the bathroom, behind the closed door I rubbed the back of my neck with a chuckle. No one could tease me for going to the movie with a professor after a negotiation mission. So it was perfectly safe…right? Looking myself in the mirror I balked. There was no way I could go to the movies looking like I did.

Eventually I emerged from the bathroom. A tight black kimono top with red trim, went well with the flare leg black pants I wore. Silver chains draped in three layers from my left hip, a soft clanking noise sounding with each step. I wore brown eye shadow, hinted red, and there was a soft tint of grey lip gloss evident on my lips. I bent over, adjusting the laces on my boots. I heard a gentle ahem and looked up to see Professor Dincht with an eyebrow raised.

"I've never seen you dressed up before. Not bad." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail, exposing the large hoop earrings that dangled from my ear lobes.

Even if I did dress up on a regular basis, it wasn't like anyone would notice anyways. Especially not anyone I wanted to have notice. We packed our bags to get ready and then headed over to the movies…


End file.
